FM Spiderverse
by Stone-Man85
Summary: Bitten by a genetically-engineered super spider, Peter Parker's life will never be the same. But he will learn that with Great Power must come Great Responsibility… as the Amazing Spider-Man


**Author's Note: I don't own Spider-Man or the Marvel Universe; it is the sole property of Marvel Comics, and Stan Lee. I also don't own Goosebumps; it is the sole property of RL Stine. Original characters are of my own design. This is the redoing of the Spiderverse story of the Full Moon multiverse.**

* * *

 **Full Moon Spiderverse**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Brainy Boy in New York; Meet Peter Parker and his Life**

* * *

 **New York City**

 **Spring of 2015**

The City of New York, often called New York City, New York, or by his common nickname, the Big Apple, is the most populace and proud city in the United States of America. It is the most densely populated major city in the US. Located at the southern tip of the state of New York, the city is the center of the New York metropolitan area, New York City exerted a significant impact upon commerce, finance, media, art, fashion, research, technology, education, and entertainment, its face pace defining the term _New York Minute_. Home to the main HQ of the United Nations, New York is an important center for international diplomacy and has been described as the cultural, financial, and media capital of the world.

Situated on being one of the world's largest natural harbors, New York City consisted of 5 boroughs: Brooklyn, Queens, Mahattan, the Bronx, and Staten Island. All five off which were consolidated into a single city in 1898. It all constituded as the premier gateway for legal immigration to the US, and as many as 800 languages were spoken in New York, making it the most linguistically diverse city in the world. Which in times weren't a good thing since nobody could understand the cabbies.

But this story wasn't about the city. It was more about a certain someone who resided in it. Though if someone were to tell you this one person was just an everyday Joe in the world without a care in the world… this someone either lied or they didn't really know the guy at all. Like all stories, this took place to when this particular someone was just a nobody… destined for something bigger than life itself.

* * *

 **Midtown High School**

The high school of Midtown, aka Midtown High, was a public high school meant for all to be in. Midtown High was like a large university where it had the faculties and facilities available for students and teachers alike. It was nestled under highway bridges that connected it close to Time Square but close enough for Queens.

With its four story window doorway and impressive six story height, it would have passed on as a college university to anyone else. However, the school was also equipped with the most advanced security system known to most security companies. Teens of all shapes, skin colors, and sizes were entering the school, just as the late bell rang. And one of the teens walking into the building was one of the few attending.

* * *

 **Main Hallway**

 **Locker Area**

The teen, whom nobody noticed in the crowded hallway or rather slammed into every now and then, was practically unnoticed to all. He was a young man at the age of sixteen, slim build but not gangly, Caucasian, with brown messy hair with bangs on the left side being unkempt, and brown eyes, hidden behind glasses. He wore a white button up shirt with a brown sweater vest, with blue baggy jeans, and red and white sneakers with a red long sleeved sweater tied around his waist, and a black backpack on his left shoulder. He was Peter Parker, a child prodigy with a very high IQ, but was considered a loner and outcast, considering that he had no parents and was raised by his Uncle Ben and Aunt May Parker. Or the fact that he had one of those nobody auras around him, as even the nerds avoided him too.

He walked down the hallway, gliding or pushing himself through the crowded hallway. Even when he walked down the hallway, no one seemed to notice as they went to their lockers, to the bathroom to freshen up, or any of that stuff. However, there were kids that looked at him with much disgust or looks that said 'You Don't Belong Here'. But Peter didn't care; in fact, he could care less about what they thought of him. He didn't need everybody to love him; all he had were his friends. And he was meeting up with one near the locker.

However, that proved difficult for him, as someone tripped him down. He fell flat on the floor as his bookbag spilled open, causing one of his books to go on the floor. As he got up and repacked his pack, the kids closest or went by him knocked him in the head with their backpacks. Nearly five of them did so until he could get to his book. Unfortunately, someone kicked it over to the lockers. Peter huffed at this, as he got up, while somebody butted him with their foot, causing a few to laugh as he stumbled and crashed into the lockers.

Finally recovering, he grabbed his downed book, and made it over to his locker. Unfortunately, a teen couple was making out over it. He sighed, knowing full well it was gonna be one of those days. As they turned a little, he walked over, and put in his combination, and attempted to open it. Unfortunately, the couple was proving it difficult for him. After nearly five times of this, he managed to get his books out alright, and stepped back, as the making out couple rolled over it closing it.

However, the girl stopped, as she looked at Parker, disgusted, as she shot out, "Do you mind?"

He shook his head, and walked away, as he got what he needed, but apologized, "Sorry."

She huffed, as she and her boyfriend walked away, but not before she said, "What a freak and loser."

He put them in his book bag. But just when he was about to leave, something, or rather someone, had caught his attention.

Opening one of his lockers and putting stuff in and taking stuff out, was a boy his age but of Asian descent. The guy was small in height, was also scrawny as Peter, sixteen years of age. He had a slim frame, and had wavy black hair, which nearly covered his blue eyes. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt, a black winter vest with a hood, baggy jeans, and a pair of white and black sneakers. He was also in the possession of a shoulder pack. His name was Henry Lee, Peter's best friend, hacker, as well as an expert in getting 'gold' for him and the boys.

Once he was close, he smirked and patted his friend on the back, a friendly greeting or two, "Hey, Henry!"

Henry turned and smirked, "Hey, Peter." The two gave each other a high five, and a bear hug, as the two greeted over, "So, you excited about Spring Break?"

"Oh, plenty of it," Peter smirked, as Henry finished with his locker, and the two walked over to homeroom. "But you know me: just spending time in the library, home lab, and anything else." Peter looked to Henry and asked, "What do you have planned?"

"Me? Well, the usual," Henry smirked. "Hittin' the library gaming for almost the whole week. Topped with movie going, Barnes n' Nobles, added with just sleeping in."

Peter looked to his friend, completely credulous, as he groaned, "I seriously need to find you a girlfriend."

"You mean like with you and Gwen have," Henry teased.

Peter frowned at that, as he grumbled, "How many times do I have to tell you…?"

"You and Gwen are just friends," Henry sighed. But as they made their way to their class for the day, Henry arched an eyebrow, "Hey, where's Harry?"

"Haven't seen him this morning," Peter said. "I think he and his dad are in one of those family moment fights."

Both Peter and Henry were aware of Harry's situation with his father, Norman Osborn. A self-made business man who always stated he never said sorry about anything. The man was hard to approach, mostly due to him being… well, like Norman Osborn. The whole guy made everyone feel on edge and their flesh crawling. Typically speaking, Norman Osborn was not a people person, but a more business person. It was hard to even figure out how he kept Harry as his son for so long.

"I really feel sorry for Harry," Peter stated.

"Also feel pretty sorry for you too," Henry stated, as they made it into homeroom class, and head to their desks next to each other.

Peter then arched an eyebrow under his glasses and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"You know Harry's dad's got this fanboy obsessioni with you, Pete," Henry explained as he put his laptop on his desk and preparing to take notes for the day. "It's like he'd want to adopt you and replace Harry."

Peter sighed, "Yeah, I figured that as much."

As the two boys were preparing for the day, the class was starting to come in. Class 4-A was one of the most teen-filled classrooms ever, having the reputation of being filled with the most rambunctious, most intelligent, as well as athletically and problematic students ever. But other than those things, it wasn't your typical classroom.

Among the crowd, there were kids that they generally couldn't fit in. The In Crowd, as most people would call them.

One of them, the lead In Crowd, was a Caucasian around the boy's age. He had blonde hair cut short and slicked to the right, with green eyes, a muscular build on the medium size. He wore a white and green jersey, the school's football uniform, with a white shirt, blue pants, black shoes, and a black belt with a bronze clasp. He was Flash Thompson, the quarterback of the Midtown Football team, and a tormentor of Peter Parker in particular.

Wrapping her arms around his left arm was a Hispanic seventeen year old girl beauty. She had a slender figure befitting that of a cheerleader. Her hair was brown and long, doing down to her mid back and combed to the right side, giving it a silky straight look, and green eyes. She was wearing a white and green high school cheerleader uniform with white shoes and socks. Her name was Elizabeth Allen, or just Liz as her friends called her. One of the cheerleaders of the Midtown High School cheerleading team, and currently Flash's girlfriend.

The other girl walking with them was a seventeen Caucasian blonde girl with blue eyes, her hair going down to her upper back with bangs framing her face, and a slender figure. She had the same uniform as Liz did, but was spending time talking on her cellphone. Her name was Sally Arvil, more of the valley girl cheerleader, and slightly stuck up due to the popularity poll.

Another girl was a seventeen African American girl with a short cut afro look, with brown eyes, slender figure, and the same uniform. Her name was Glory Grant, a cheerleader who seemed more down to earth.

Following with them were two big jocks: one African American wearing the same jersey and clothes as Flash, but wore a green cap. His name was Randy Robertson. The second jock was a big Caucasian American with a shaved top, but a stubble for a beard coming along, blue eyes, with a heavy muscle build and a spare tire going on where his stomach was, wearing blue jeans, small white shirt, big jersey jacket and brown hiking boots. His name was Kenny Kong, or Kong to his friends, and while Randy was the cool jock that was cool being around nerds, Kong was more of the big ape that putted a nerd in the butt once in a while.

The 'In Crowd' were the pride and joy of the Midtown High School Football team, but Flash and Kong were ruthless when it came to picking on the less-popular, namely Peter and Henry. But Peter most of all. Even Sally didn't want to associate with them, stating she didn't want to get nerd cooties on her. And even though he didn't have a chance with her, Peter managed to steal a glance at her. And even though he was a scrawny academic nerd to her, he was like every boy in the school: he found Liz to be a real knock out.

However, there were those that were worse than Flash and Kong. Namely a dropout who got held back another year: Kenny Bowers Doyle. Though luckily, he wasn't in the same home room as they were, otherwise at this moment, Kenny would be playing keep-away with Peter's stuff and break another laptop of Henry's.

Suddenly, someone busted through the door, and leaned on the rim of the open door, huffing and puffing. She was a Caucasian girl around seventeen years of age, with a slim figure, clear skin, and blonde hair that went down to her upper back, with a black hairband and bangs dangling on her forehead and almost on her blue eyes. She wore dark blue baggy jeans, white and pink sneakers, glasses, a white shirt with a reddish pink hoodie jacket that was halfway zipped up to her collar. Her name was Gwen Stacy, daughter of a cop, nerdy girl, and friend to Henry and Peter. But she was Peter's second female friend since he started living in Queens, since they were five.

She straightened herself out, and calmly walked in, passing the In Crowd, and back to where Peter y were. She sat down behind Peter, as she smiled, "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Oh, the usual, Gwen," Peter shrugged. "Talking about Spring Break coming and all, as well as our plans for later on."

"Cool. I'd like to talk about that too," Gwen smiled.

The school bell suddenly rang, signifying that class had begun, as Henry looked over to the two, and smirked, "And Gwen made it here in time to spare."

The two chuckled/giggled at that, as they turned their attention to class as home room began. However, even as the homeroom teacher came in to begin, Gwen looked at Peter's back for a moment, as she hid a blush. If anybody cared to notice, Gwen had more than just friendship for Peter… but Peter was too dense, so he didn't really notice it. Though Henry did, as he looked at her reflection on the screen.

He sighed, knowing full well that Gwen had a crush on Peter, but said nothing, 'Just let them both figure it out on their own. I really hate playing cupid even though I haven't had any luck myself.'

* * *

 **Later On**

 **Lunchtime**

 **Cafeteria**

All the students were getting their lunches from the serving area, while most of them sat down with the lunches they did bring. Peter, Henry, and Gwen had gotten their trays from the serving line, and sat alone at an empty table. They didn't really sit next to anyone, but to them it was okay; no one ever did sit with the three, even back in middle school. Gwen had a genetics book out, reading it silently as she ate, while Henry was working on a mini-laptop with his left hand, eating with his right, while talking with Peter. If anybody could see this, they would be amazed that Henry was very good at multi-tasking. Something of which Peter had to admire in his friend's ability to do so.

"It amazes me how much you're able to do with one hand doing something else," Peter stated.

"What can I say? It's a gift," Henry smirked. "Imagined if I had extra hands and arms. I'd get a whole lot more done."

"In your dreams, maybe, Henry," Gwen smirked.

The In Crowd walked in, going to their tables, as they got their lunches and mostly gossiped, while Kong was the eating machine.

As they were walking in, the speaker phone was sounding off. As it did, a male voice spoke up, announcing current events: ATTENTION STUDENTS. THIS IS PRINCIPAL WILKINS REMINDING YOU THAT TODAY IS THE LAST DAY TO SIGN UP FOR THE OSCORP FIELD TRIP. REMEMBER, BEFORE SPRING BREAK, LEARNING COMES FIRST, SO FEEL FREE TO GET MORE BEFORE IT STARTS. And then it stopped as everyone went back to their business.

The trio of friends smirked at that, as Gwen stated, "Now that's something I'm looking forward to before a week of fun."

"I hear they're working on a one-man hover glider," Henry smirked, and then almost drooled, "And the flight suit alone connecting the neural links… where do they get the ideas for that?"

"Otto Octavius," Gwen stated, getting both their attention. "He's only one of the best in his field in dealing with fusion technology."

Peter smirked, as he chimed in, "I'm more looking forward to the genetics in the labs." Then all three got a smirk in that, "Especially with the world's largest electron microscope."

A moment of silence went between all three, and then they chuckled, as Henry sighed, "Man, we're a bunch of loser nerds. Not even other students are as hyped about all this as we are."

"Speaking of students, I hear a new one's coming in tomorrow during the field trip," Gwen stated.

Henry arched an eyebrow, as he asked, "Who gets transferred before Spring Break?"

"A lucky one, I guess. Seeing as how it was probably last-minute," Peter stated. But then asked Gwen, "So what do we know about this new student?"

"Well, it's a female, and her name's Mary," Gwen answered. "At least that's what I heard when I passed the school's office to try and make preps to transfer to Horizon University when we graduate next year."

It was no secret that Horizon University was a nerd's dream to enroll. The campus was a gigantic science lab where possibilities were made possible to those who dreamed big. The building wasn't as high and tall as the Baxter Building, but it was big enough to be two colleges of its own. The labs were the most advanced in the world, and the teachers were said to be renowned and brilliant scientists too. It would be a wet-dream for the trio if all of them got accepted.

But Peter was more focused on learning more about this new student, "So what else do you know about this Mary girl?"

Gwen thought about it, as she shrugged, "Well, not a whole lot. But I did manage to hear one thing: she's got a wonderful personality."

At that description, the two boys suddenly shuddered at that, to which Gwen frowned, "Why do boys always freak out whenever they hear that?"

"Trust me, Gwen, you would shudder at that too," Peter stated, as he explained, "I mean, if you were on a blind date, and your dad said the boy had a wonderful personality, you would shudder too."

"No, I wouldn't," Gwen denied, though in the back of her head, she would probably have to agree on that.

However, their little discussion about the field trip, dreams of Horizon University, and the debate on 'Wonderful Personality' were put on hold, as food was launched right at Peter's head, messing him up. Henry and Gwen shot up, as they looked at the In Crowd, with Flash as the one who threw it, smirking, "Yes! Right on target!" He then shot back, "Way to be useful, Puny Parker!"

Peter wiped his hair, as he groaned sarcasm at him indirectly, "Glad to be of service to you, Flash."

Gwen shot back, "Will you stop it, Thompson?"

"Hey, I can't help it if Puny Parker leaves himself open like that," Flash joked around.

However, before anything could go further, someone pulled Henry out of his seat and had him in a chokehold. He was a Caucasian of nineteen, dressed in a jean jacket, jean pants, black combat shoes, a yellow and red striped shirt with a black hoodie, and a cap worn with it backwards. He had short cut brown hair, and a medium build that rivaled Flash's figure, and intimidating blue eyes. His name was Kenny Doyle, a student that flunked two times and held back, mostly due to his bullying tendencies.

"Well, lookie what I got here," Kenny taunted, as he flipped Henry upside down, and walked over to where Peter was. Gwen ran over to Peter's side, as Kenny aimed Henry's head to the ground over the remains of what Flash threw at Peter. "Hey, looks like I found a good use for that big head of yours, Lee: a mop head."

"Oh, come on, Doyle," Henry struggled, as he defied the action. "I'll take a swirlie over this. I don't even know where this stuff has been!"

As the two friends came through, they already could see a crowd of student forming around the asshole and their friend, including the members of the In Crowd. They chanted for Henry to mop up the mess, and didn't care who would get hurt. Though it seemed Flash was less than amused by this. Apparently unlike Flash or his friends, the guy was a sociopath who enjoyed tormenting others. And as Peter and Gwen broke through, Peter had enough as something snapped inside.

He got into the center, and shouted, "Kenny, knock it off and put him down!"

Kenny didn't care for him, as he merely responded, "If he doesn't work out, you'll get your chance, Parker. So wait your turn."

"Put him down!"

"Wait your turn!"

"PUT HIM DOWN!"

"WAIT YOUR TURN, YOU PUNY NOBODY!"

Finally, Peter got so fed up, he finally shouted, "WHY DON'T YOU PUT HIM DOWN, YOU DROP OUT!?"

The crowd hushed over, as whispered gasps were sounded out. Even Peter gulped at this, as he saw Kenny turn his attention to him, and dropped Henry to the floor. Henry scrambled back to his feet, as Gwen rushed over to help him up, as all they could do was watch as Kenny slowly strolled towards Peter.

Peter gulped, as he saw Kenny over tower him, pushed him hard in the chest, and ask, "Your point being, Parker?"

Peter wanted to run away, but his mouth just kept running, as he stated, "You got held back two years, right? So you're pretty much should be in college. So how do you think that would look to the school board if you punched someone who was two or three years younger than you? It would look like assault and child abuse. So I figured if you don't want that on your record or be held up another year, you should…"

But Peter didn't get a chance to finish that sentence as Kenny delivered a powerful punch to Peter's stomach, causing the boy to hunch over and grab his stomach in agony. But Roland didn't let up, as he delivered a powerful right cross to Peter's face, sending him crashed to the ground. Peter tried to get up, but Doyle kicked him in the stomach, as he threatened, "Stay down, Parker." But Peter remained defiant, as he slowly tried to get back to his feet, but Kenny kicked him harder, as he shouted, "I SAID STAY DOWN, PARKER! YOU MISERABLE NOBODY!" And then proceeded to kick the snot out of the downed boy, despite him not attempting to get back up.

Until Gwen ran up, and pounced at Kenny, beating his shoulder in, "Leave him alone, Doyle! Leave him…!"

But it didn't stop him as he threw her aside, nearly knocking her into a table. Then Kenny shouted, almost daring someone, "WHO ELSE WANTS TO FIGHT ME, EH? WHO WANTS ME TO KILL THEM?!"

THWACK!

Kenny was sent crashing into another table, as the savior of Peter and Gwen stepped up. It was none other than Flash, as he waved his hand, obviously waving off the stinging from his punch, "Save it, Doyle. Parker's my territory, so back off."

Kenny got back to his feet, and got into Flash's face, "Oh yeah? You and what army?"

"How about an army of us," Randy stated, as he, Kong, and soon half the football team stood behind Flash, showing what was gonna happen if this became a fist fight between the bully and the jock.

Kenny held his hands up, slowly backing off, acting cool, "Hey, don't be like that. I was just playin', Flash."

"Then play with someone else," Flash stated. "Go pick on someone half your bulk, like that Carl King dope."

Kenny nodded, "Think I will." As he was leaving, Peter and Gwen were getting back on their feet, with Henry helping Peter as he took the heaviest hits. However, Kenny stomped towards them, as he snarled, "You got lucky, Parker. But next time, Thompson's not gonna be there for ya. And next chance… your ass is mine."

"Kenny, I speak for Peter when I say that he would be flattered on that attention," Henry joked, to which Peter and Gwen smirked on where this was going. "However, he's not ready for that kind of commitment or sex life."

"Shut the hell up!" Kenny then stomped off, even more annoyed and angered at the nerds.

But then Flash stated out, "You know, they're right. You have an attractive build for an asshole!"

Once he was gone, the trio were left to their own deviced, as Flash's squad returned to their tables. But as Flash was about to leave, Peter stopped him, as he smiled, "Hey, Flash. Thanks."

But suddenly, Peter was tripped over by Flash, as Peter fell back on the ground again, with Gwen helping him back up. As she did so, she glared at him, "What did you do that for?"

"Didn't want Puny Parker thinking I was going soft on him," Flash shrugged, as he walked back to his table. But turned around, winking at them all, "Nobody picks on you three except for me."

The three just stood there, as Flash walked back to his table. As bad as Flash was, the bullies Kenny Doyle and Carl King were much worse. Carl was a jealous and intimidating figure that got Peter at every corner, doing whatever he wanted to make Peter feel small. And if there was one thing about Kenny Doyle despite the fact that was nineteen and still a senior, you never piss him off. The guy was a major asshole, as his father, who was a policeman, treated him just as bad. It made him somewhat violent, racist, as well as sadistic, but not too bright on when to stop before it became a serious crime for him.

One time when he bumped into an African American kid, they ended up with their legs broken, and with almost no chance of walking again. Somehow Kenny seemed to get away with it, as there was no physical evidence to link him to the crime of violence.

Henry sighed, as he looked to Peter and Gwen, "You know, as bad as Flash is…"

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "Kenny and Carl are way worse."

* * *

 **After School**

 **Parker Residence**

The Parker Residence was a three-floor Victorian style house in Queens. It was red brick colored with white framing and seemed well-kept. It had a large tree in the front and a nice clean lawn. In the driveway was a voltzwagon in perfect condition, and on the left side of the house was a door leading to the basement.

Inside the basement, Peter was working on a laptop on a workbench desk. The place had been outfitted to be a miniature lab and rec-room. There was a bookshelf on one end, a freeze-storage bin next to it. A chalkboard was on the back with a window entry way that showed the front, with a nice comfy couch next to it too. A table with a full chemistry lab was even put there as well. The place looked like the Batcave's crime lab if anyone else saw it. Henry was crashed on the couch, working on his own laptop, but didn't say anything.

Until he finally stated, "You know, we've been friends since we've been ten, right, Peter?"

"Uh huh," Peter droned, clearly working in the zone on his laptop.

Henry knew that Peter was focused on his work, as he sighed, "And ever since then, I have not gotten over on how much this place is its own lab. I mean, we've been at Harry's house, right?"

"Uh huh," Peter still droned at his laptop.

"I mean, Harry's dad doesn't have a setup like this in his place," Henry finished, as he sat up, putting it aside, now focused on the blackboard.

"Yeah, most of it, the stuff here, I inherited from my dad," Peter stated, sounding less in the zone and back in their universe, so to speak.

"Even this thing," Henry asked, pointing to the chalkboard, "Or is this a grand scheme to blow the high school up with heavy amounts of sour cream and slime?"

Peter finally turned around to see what he was talking about, and then got up, as he walked towards Henry and the board, "Actually, it's a formula my dad left behind."

Henry arched an eyebrow, as he asked, "A formula for what?"

Peter crossed his arms, as he looked at it seriously, "Honestly… I don't know."

"You don't know what it is, but you know it was something your dad was working on," Henry asked to be certain.

Peter shrugged, "I know it sounds weird and ridiculous; I mean I have very few memories about them. I mean, I was only five when they left me in Aunt May and Uncle Ben's care. But I do know one thing: they worked with Oscorp and this formula was the reason for it." He pointed to the board, ", I haven't gotten down the more complexities of it, since half of it's been erased, but… "

"Peter? Are you down there?"

Both boys turned to the door that led upstairs into the house. They walked over, as they saw the owner of the voice. She was a Caucasian woman in her forties, physically fit with light grayish brown hair that was done in a bun with bangs swept to the left, and a bang hanging from her right ear. She had kind blue eyes and a physically fit body as well. She was dressed in blue jeans, a purple sweater top with a black shirt underneath, and the sweater's sleeves pulled up to the elbow, and brown slip-on shoes. This was May Parker, Peter's aunt and 2nd legal guardian.

"You boys still down ehre," she asked. "What have you been doing? Playing Dungeons and Dragons?"

Peter rolled his eyes, as he defended, "Aunt May, you know you need more than two people to play that game?"

"I know, I'm just teasing," Aunt May stated. "Henry, you down there?"

"Yes, Mrs. Parker," Henry replied.

"Come on up, we've got some pizza ordered out," Aunt May smirked, as the two boys waltzed up to enter the clean and used kitchen, "We're inviting over the new neighbors from next door."

Henry arched an eyebrow, as he looked to Peter, "You never said you were getting new neighbors."

"Honestly, I didn't think it would be relevant, since it's probably an elderly couple," Peter shrugged.

As they entered the kitchen, someone was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. He was a gentleman in his forties as well, much like May, and physically fit with a small build. He had grayish brown hair as well short cut, with glasses hiding brown eyes. He was wearing brown khaki jeans, brown shoes, white socks, and a blue shirt with a brown jacket on. He was Ben Parker, brother to Peter's father, Richard Parker, and uncle as well as guardian to Peter.

He tore away from his paper long enough to smirk, "Oh yeah, I doubt it's an elderly couple. It's actually a mom and her daughter." He then arched an eyebrow, looking to Peter, as he stated, "You know, she's about your age, boys."

Henry perked up at that, as he smirked, "Really? Well, Mr. Parker, what's her name?"

As Aunt May was getting some money ready for the delivery boy to arrive, she replied, "Well, I think her name is Mary."

"Mary, eh," Peter asked with an arched eyebrow. Blinking a bit to wipe away the eyebrow's arching, he asked, "What's she like?"

"Well, I spoke with her aunt, who's living with both mother and daughter," Aunt May went on, and smirked, as she turned around. "And she says that Mary has a wonderful personality."

At that moment, both Peter and Henry shuddred at that, as did Uncle Ben. This in turn, caused Aunt May to disapprove and asked, putting her hands on her hips, "Okay, now what's wrong with that?"

"Well, it's nothing personal, Aunt May, but… well," Peter tried to explain it as best he could, but found no words to do so.

But Henry jumped in, as he explained, "Well, let's put it this way: your parents set you up on a blind date and when you ask something about them, all they say is that they have a wonderful personality. When you meet Mr. or Miss Wonderful Personality, you find out they're either a cross-dresser, or a major pretty boy/girl with a shallow personality."

Peter nodded, as he stated, "Yeah, what he said."

Aunt May shook her head, as she groaned, "You boys…" the bell suddenly rang, as she perked up, and looked to Peter, "Well, let's put Mr. Lee's theory to the test then. That should be Mary right now."

Peter sighed, as he walked to the door, "Well, I guess sooner or later." And then walked off to the door to go answer it.

Henry sighed, "I feel bad for him. Really, I do."

Aunt May bristled the boy's head, as she stated, "Oh, I wouldn't be too judgmental. That whole Blind Date's on how I met Peter's Uncle Ben."

Henry blinked in surprise, "Seriously?"

Uncle Ben nodded, as Aunt May walked behind him, "And much like you and Peter, I had the same reaction when I heard Wonderful Personality exit my brother's mouth."

May kissed him on the cheek, "And boy, was he right."

Looking back at where Peter was going, he nodded, "I think I better check this out." And then walked off to meet Peter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter made his way to the door, sighing, 'Oh great. I thought I'd have more time with preparing for this, but so far, not a chance in hell.' He reached for the door knob, as he turned it, 'Well, time to meet Miss Wonderful Personality.' And then opened the door, as he looked to meet who it was… and was frozen with shock and surprise.

There, standing at the doorway was a teenage Caucasian girl of seventeen years of age. She was slender, skin was perfectly free of blemishes or anything else, with scarlet red hair that went down to her mid-back, with bangs combed to the right in three, with a bang of hair resting on her left shoulder. She had dazzling green eyes, and a smile that could melt any man's heart. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with dark pink trim on the sleeves, tail, and the neckline, which was a small V neck line at the collar, blue bell-bottom jeans that stopped at the middle of her lower legs, brown strap on sandals, and a dark blue jean short-sleeved jacket, and a pink watch around her left wrist.

She put her left hand on her hip, and tilted them, as she smirked, "Face it, Tiger… you just hit the jackpot."

But all Peter did was blink, even as Henry made it around the corner, as he asked, "So, Pete. Has this new girl shoo…" but stopped, as he went slack-jawed and wide-eyed as he saw the girl too.

The girl blinked, as she corssed her arms, and tried to stifle her giggles, but to no avail, as she hunched over laughing, "Oh boy. This is too much."

Though luckily, Aunt May managed to peek in, as she smiled, "Good, you made it, Mary Jane. Now can you snap the boys out of it soon? The pizza's almost here, and I need to set up the table." And then pulled back into the kitchen.

However, at the mention of the name, Peter snapped out of it, as he asked, "Wait a minute. Mary Jane? As in Mary Jane Watson?" The girl nodded, as Peter asked once again to be sure, "MJ?"

Mary Jane nodded, "You bet, Peter."

At that moment, the two chuckled, as Peter exclaimed, "I don't believe it. I didn't think you'd be moving back to Queens, much less anywhere in New York."

MJ looked away for a moment, with a smile, "Yeah, well, my mom wanted a fresh start after Dad bailed on us." But then looked to Peter before he could ask, and pointed to Henry, "So who's this gentleman?"

Peter then remembered that Henry was still there, as he turned to him, still frozen, as he introduced, "Oh, MJ, this is Henry Lee. Lee, this is Mary Jane Watson, my old friend back in the 4th grade."

MJ shook her head, "Peter, we knew each other since we were four."

Peter thought about it, as he nodded, "Oh yeah, it was that long we knew each other."

Finally, Henry snapped out of it, as he nearly freaked out, "What the What?!" He looked to Peter, as he asked, pointing to MJ, "You mean to tell me you knew her this long?! You knew a girl when you were four?!"

The two looked to each other, as they laughed, but Peter replied, "I'll tell ya after dinner."

 **After Dinner**

 **Basement Lab**

Back down in the basement, after a good dinner of pizza, to which Henry had saved a box for him, Peter, and MJ to have while down in the basement lab, Peter had explained to Henry on how he knew MJ, or Mary Jane Watson for so long. She had moved in when she was four years old, and met Peter at the same age. The two had been friends since the 4th grade, and that was when her family moved again, but not before she met Gwen and Harry.

Henry leaned back in a Lay-Z-Boy chair, as he asked, "Why'd you move a second time?"

"Well, my dad had another job lined up for him in Philadelphia, and as usual, we moved away again," MJ sighed.

But then Peter asked, "But you came back?"

MJ nodded, "Yeah, my Aunt Anna lives her, and she managed to set my mom and me back with our hold house. I'm just glad the house was available when we came back." She then looked at Peter, smiling, "And I'm glad that you stayed, Peter."

Peter smiled back, "Yeah, me too."

As the two had a moment, Henry blinked, and then asked, "Uh, guys…" the two looked at him, as he asked, "Are you two like a… a thing?"

The two blinked, and looked to one another, as they looked away, as they blurted out, "What? No/No, Peter and I… we're good friends. She's/he's just a good friend to me."

Henry, not convinced, arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Peter stated.

"Of course, Henry," MJ agreed.

Henry had a half-smirk along with his eyebrow, as she sighed, "Okay." But then he got up, as he headed for the yard entryway, "Well, I've gotta get going. Last thing I want is my mom and dad to freak out on where I've been without them knowing. And tomorrow's a school field trip, so I wanna be up and early for that one." And with that, as he opened the door to the outside, he was gone, leaving the door open and the two alone.

Both chuckled at the awkwardness, as MJ smirked, "Henry seems pretty interesting."

Peter chuckled back, as he sighed, "Well, Henry tries to make light of a bad or awkward sisituation."

MJ smiled, as she got up, "I better hit the hay myself. Who knows what's gonna happen tomorrow." And then walked out, as Peter followed after to close the door. But she stopped, as she looked to him, and smiled, "I gotta say, after nearly seven years… it's good to see you again, Peter." And then left, leaving the boy alone in his thoughts.

He reached up to close the doors, and was about to, but stopped to see MJ's retreating form, leaving the side of his home and into her home's lawn. He closed the doors, as he sat on the steps in his basement, with a smirk on his face, as he sighed, "Good seeing you again too, MJ."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Field Trip and Fate; Destiny Weaves its Bite**


End file.
